Pointers for use in conjunction with coordinate input systems are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,731,807; 5,028,745; 5,061,828; 5,109,141; 5,055,831; and 5,004,871, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. These pointers may be used in conjunction with coordinate input systems, such as digitizer systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,807 discloses a mouse for inputting coordinate data into a coordinate input system. Unfortunately, some users of graphics tablets dislike mouse devices and prefer stylus-like devices for drawing because of their aesthetic feel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,871 discloses stylus having a pressure sensitive side switch which protrudes outwardly from a housing at an angle which is transverse to the housing. The magnitude of force (i.e. pressure) applied to the switch determines the signal which is output by the stylus. Unfortunately, the transverse alignment of the switch relative to the housing in the '871 patent, and the switch's transverse movement relative to the housing's axis, are undesirable. The transverse extension or protrusion of the switch renders it susceptible to damage, and furthermore it is difficult for some users to accurately adjust transverse finger pressure while writing (e.g. drawing) with the stylus. In sum, the requirement for accurate and adjustable transverse finger pressure during drawing strokes is undesirable and difficult to achieve, as is the requirement for transverse protrusion of a stylus side switch. It would be desirable if these characteristics could be eliminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,141 discloses a digitizer stylus including a switch moveable along the side of the housing, and wherein the switch retains the position it is moved to after it is released by the user. The switch in the '141 patent is movable along the housing side parallel to a longitudinal axis of the housing. These features of the '141 side switch are undesirable. Firstly, it is undesirable to have to move a switch along the side of a housing while drawing. Second, it is undesirable to have a side switch that is moveable along the housing side parallel to a longitudinal axis of the housing because the requirement for such movement during drawing or stroke movement is undesirable, and requires sliding finger movements which do not adequately simulate air brush use and which are often not desirable during stroke movement of the stylus.
It should be apparent that there exists a need in the art for a stylus which can simulate air-brush usage, wherein the stylus includes a finger input device (e.g. finger wheel or touchpad) that can be easily used during drawing stokes, and where the finger manipulatable input device (i) does not protrude transversely relative to the stylus housing, (ii) does not require transverse device movement, (iii) does not require sliding device movement parallel to the stylus' longitudinal axis, and (iv) does not require device or switch movement along a side of the housing.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill the above described needs in the art, as well as other needs which will become apparent to the skilled artisan from the following detailed description of certain embodiments of this invention.